


Choices We Make

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie, Erik catches up with Charles and ends up angry and looking for vengeance on his old friend; however, after the first metal cut, he finds himself aroused, and they end up having rough (but mutually consensual) hate!sex.<br/>(For X-men First Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> ((Well. This was fun to write. I took liberties on Charles's injury though. So, feel free to correct me on that. Enjoy!))

This was it. The stupid, stupid telepath didn't expect him. Sure, Charles's wheelchair had no metal, but that didn't mean Charles took the normal precautions to keep from being found, or even killed by Erik. Charles still probably trusted him, and wanted peace. The thought made Erik's lips twist as he got to the back of the Institute.  


It didn't take him long to find Charles's room, and the metal chain Charles had on—the one he always had on, hidden beneath his clothing—told him that Charles was already in bed. Perfect. He was all laid up and defenseless, the perfect target for Erik's rage.  


He used his power to quietly open the door, slipping inside. Charles was still awake, reading by dim light. His eyes lifted at the click, not of the door—like Charles currently thought—but of a knife. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Erik, blue eyes widening.  


“Erik.” His voice sounded so loud in the silence, and Erik thought about silencing him forever. He wondered, briefly, what Charles would do if he didn't have a voice to use. Would he use his mutation more?  


“Quiet. If you scream or call for help, I'll have to silence you for good. Understand?” Charles nodded, seeming to sense the gravity of what was happening. Erik bolted the door, or did the equivalent of that by melting the lock. As he did that, he approached the bed and the knife gleamed in the dim light, drawing Charles's attention to it.  
Once Erik was at the bed, he leaned forward, slicing Charles's bedshirt off. He then cut a line down Charles's chest, keeping it shallow, but still drawing blood. His eyes locked on the trail of crimson, and his breathing quickened minutely.  


No. This wasn't about sex, this was about Charles having to pay. But, the blood looked so good on the pale skin of the telepath. He brought the knife down again, flicking it over Charles's shoulder. Charles wasn't screaming, or crying. He was leaning back with his eyes closed, taking quick breaths.  


“Open your eyes.” Charles obeyed the command silently, revealing lust blown eyes. He couldn't actually be getting off on this, could he?  


“Obviously I am, or are you that blind to what attraction looks like?” At Erik's glower, he added. “If the world were full of telepaths, they would have heard you in China. I'm not in your mind, my friend.”  
Erik relaxed at that, before nearly leaping on top of Charles, and keeping the knife making small cuts that wouldn't bleed anymore. He slammed his lips against Charles's, pinning him to the bed, not that Charles would fight him off at this point. Or that he could, with his legs at least.  


There was a little bit of guilt at that, at having caused Charles to be stuck in a chair for the rest of his life. His hardness pressed into Charles's stomach, regardless of his guilt. While he might not be able to make Charles choke on his anger, but he could make Charles choke on his arousal.  


And the one thing about living with Emma Frost, he learned how to hide some thoughts and project others. He gathered every bit of lust he was feeling and fed it to Charles, smothering him with it. Charles's hands reached up to grip his arms, licking his way into Erik's mouth with a moan.  


Erik was a bit surprised to feel Charles's own hardness pressing against his. He rocked against it experimentally, but there was no response from Charles.  
“So you can still get hard, you just don't feel it?” Charles nodded, gasping as Erik's knife cut deeper than before.  


“Y-yes. I can also still feel pressure so I know when I have to use the bathroom, and can feel when I'm full. The bullet hit closer to my tail bone than I'd originally thought. But, you don't care about that, do you? You're only here to fuck me bloody, to fuck your demons into me.” His gaze was fierce now, and Erik smirked.  


“No, I'm here to fuck the optimism out of you.” That was all the warning Charles would get before Erik pulled his pants off, working the useless limbs carefully, but not gently. Who needed to be gentle when you couldn't feel anything?  


Erik began stroking Charles roughly, and soon Charles was panting, the combined sensations of the endorphins from the cutting, the various chemicals from his own arousal, and Erik's oppressive arousal were all working to bring him closer to the edge. While he may not have been able to feel the sensation of Erik stroking him, his body still knew what was happening and pumping out the correct chemical responses.  


Erik pulled his hand back and slid his own clothes off. He wasn't looking at Charles, instead flicking each drawer open by the metal handles until he found the lube. This wasn't rape, he wasn't that cruel. He slicked himself up slowly, feeling Charles's eyes on him.  


After a moment he pulled the knife closer to him, grabbing it out of the air it was hovering in. “I could kill you, I could do it while fucking you. I could cut you open,and crack your ribs wide open. And you couldn't do a damn thing to stop me, Spatzi.”  


Charles shook for a moment, before looking up at Erik, infuriatingly calm. “I know.”  


Erik hissed between his teeth before grabbing Charles by the hair into a rough kiss and thrusting inside of him. He started moving quickly, snarling in rapid German. He managed to keep the translations hidden from Charles, who was still under the assault of his lust.  


Charles grinned against his lips, despite the rough treatment. Maybe he was glad that someone was treating him as this breakable thing, like everyone else had been. Or maybe he was just glad that Erik was back, no matter what form he was in.  


Erik growled again, moving faster. “You are the most infuriating person I've ever had the misfortune to come in contact with.”  


“Thank you,” Charles gasped, laughing. He pulled Erik back down for another kiss, projecting his hope and pleasure. Erik just sighed against his lips. It was really very hard to stay angry at someone who was just so damn happy.  


He'd pick up his anger after this. His hips were stuttering anyway, and he shoved another wave of his lust at Charles. Charles gasped, coming without expecting it. His body clenched around Erik, sending Erik crashing over the edge.  


Erik pulled out when he could move again, and began dressing, wiping himself off with tissues he'd happened to have with him.  


“Erik,wait. ...Stay.” Erik shook his head at Charles's plea.  


“I can't. I've got things to do. I still haven't talked to Mystique today.” Charles's face fell, but he nodded.  


“Tell her I miss her, and no matter what she does, she'll always have a place with me to come back to.:  


“I doubt she thinks otherwise. But I'll let her know.” With that, Erik slid away again and Charles shook his head.  


“Peace will be an option one day, my friend.”


End file.
